transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
The Flock
The Flock are a herd of nightmares, and the remnants of Bill Cipher's flock. Dipper inherited them when he inherited Bill's power. They take the form of sheep or sheep-like creatures while serving Dipper. It is unclear if they took a different form while serving Bill. History The Flock was inherited by Dipper along with Bill's power. It's most likely he first discovered them around the time he worked out he owned his own plot of the Mindscape. They serve Alcor henceforth, and maintain the duty of protecting his corner of the Dreamscape from intruders. At first coming off as rather enigmatic, he proves to be a good influence on the sheep. Later, the Flock would even adopt dreams—a helpless class of beings that nightmares normally devour—taking the form of lambs under their protection. At the end of the universe, Alcor and his Flock are the only remaining living beings. Alcor uses his power to ignite the creation of a new universe, and he shelters his Flock so that they survive this process. This influx of energy changes them into something different. Alcor's nightmares become the demons of the new universe, and his dreams become the angels. Relationships Alcor the Dreambender Typically, demons tolerate nightmares because they make a quick and easy snack. They rarely put effort into protecting them. Dipper and his flock are an oddity in this sense, as Dipper expends his energy to protect his flock and heal them if they are injured. He's also been noted to help them out of dreamcatchers if they become snared. He also spends time with them in the Mindscape. During such times, he plays music for them, talks to them, tells them about himself or about events they did not see, and listens when they talk to him. He can summon them by performing the Lamby Lamby Dance. Pines Family & Reincarnations Dipper occasionally brings the Flock out of the Mindscape to visit his family and friends or their reincarnations. The Flock is gentle with the humans that their master has entrusted them with, and have even been known to babysit Mabel's triplets. Dipper also sends dreams from his flock to his family members who have trouble sleeping. Likewise, he sends his nightmares to torment his enemies. Known Members Nightmares * Groknar the Destroyer * Grazer of Eternity * Horace the Hooved Horror * That of Teeth * Darcrack, Dreamer’s Bane * Lolonja * Killer * Fluffernutter * Erschreckendmörderdesgrasderamflaumigstenist Irreaffentittenturbosuperdupertyp Bammelbegierdedergoldenehufe (Erschie) * Terrence, Destroyer of Grass, Eater of Souls, Esquire * Sheep * Waddles II * Sauron * Baaasly * Zondor the Destructor (renamed "Spike" by Belle Sterling) * Smoochies * Glasbluttrinker * Broktron * Mary * Mani Dreams * Star the Survivor * Annabelle * Alioth * Quiet Trivia * When selecting their name, each member of the Flock is only allowed three words, each with a maximum of three syllables, for practical reasons (see picture above). * Mabel shears the sheep to make ageless sweaters. * Their el͡d̻̯͙̼̣̝r͙̜͖̻͎͠i͚͢t͞c̨̮̯̦̰͚̟͓h ̜̞́b͍͕̝͓̠͎̀l͓̤e̦̥͜a̸̤̜̝̳̣͔t̩̲͇̞͍̤i̵n̡̪͓͍̬̙̻͍ģ̦̺͖͓̘̲ can be not only recognized but also translated by a magic/tech modification thanks to Hank and Dipper Pines. * They sometimes follow Toby to school. * Many of the Flock don't identify as a specific gender. As for the ones that do, nightmares tend to be male, while dreams tend to be female. * Henry named Sauron. Gallery tumblr_njpfabwyc11ry7cc5o1_1280.png tumblr_nptd5t0x0M1uwud7qo1_500.png Tumblr nu1bp34xCz1tomfqco1 1280.jpg tumblr_nu2l74nkZA1tomfqco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nu4ugjF5pM1uc8voro1_1280.png tumblr_no87lubQAR1tomfqco1_400.png tumblr_inline_nusc4kSEhE1swf420_500.png tumblr_nv0x9vBvif1qlyipco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nv9cujzhmc1rubrpio1_540.jpg tumblr_nux5v00rqA1ugjlkdo1_540.jpg References Category:Groups